


Private

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas wants  to go public  little Drabble I wrote





	Private

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that I write up for no reason really

"Have you lost your fucking mind?"Robert rose his voice a bit at him he loved him but he wasn't going to let Lucas lose his job because of him 

"We can make it work think about it we don't have to hide anymore"Lucas told him Robert was sort of pissed that Lucas had spring the news that he wanted to go public on him 

"This us what we have is private it's just us this will complicate things our relationship will change" robert told him once he calmed down

"You like to keep your personal life private I know but things won't change I promise you they won't you have nothing to worry about" Lucas offers him reassurance 

" I'm sorry but speaking as your friend and colleague not as your partner you are playing with fire there are risks involved way too many to count"Robert told him sternly

"I know all the damn risks sully I'm not stupid"Lucas told his boyfriend the other man still looked at him like he lost his mind 

"Never said you were hon you know what  
I mean I'm looking out for the both of us"Robert said grabbing his hands

"I know you are and I know"Lucas told him squeezing his hands 

"Is this something you want?"Robert asked him 

"Yes but only if you want it I won't pressure you to go public with me"Lucas said 

"Let's just think about it I'm not saying no just let's think about what we want to do"Robert told him looking into his eyes


End file.
